iProm
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: It's prom at ridgeway.. SEDDIE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hey guys" Sam smiled at her friends, Carly and Valerie. Her boyfriend, James was also there.

They all screamed.

"Interesting hello" She said and sat down.

"We're playing shock roulette" Carly smiled.

"Shock roulette?" Sam asked and cocked her head.

"Yeah, you put your fingers in, press the button and someone gets an nasty shock" Valerie answered.

"Wow, I'll pass"

"No, put your finger in girl!" Carly smiled.

Sam and the others put their finger in and all of them got a shock.

"This game is horrible!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know, let's play again!" Valerie laughed, over the current years the girls and Freddie had become good friends with Valerie. However, Freddie wasn't in Seattle he was in England. Why you ask? Well, Sam had moved to England for a short time and Freddie had gone afterwards but he ended up stuck there as by the time Sam got back, Freddie was already there. Sam was pretty sad about the whole thing but was gradually getting over it.

-next scene-

Sam was sat on her laptop outside her house when her boyfriend walked over.

"He-ll-o" He said and smiled at her.

"Hey" She replied closing her laptop and setting it down next to her.

"I have something for you" He smiled and handed her a gold necklace with a love heart.

"Wow it's beautiful. What'd you do?"

"You like it?"

"I love it. What's this for?"

"Because I er.. I.. read the back" She did as he said and on the back it read 'I love you'

Sam didn't say it back, she just kept smiling. She knew that she should say it back, but somewhere in her heart was holding her back.

-next scene- (Sam's pov)

Valerie and Carly we're screaming. Not because of a spider or anything, no because of the necklace.

"I'm thirsty" I said pushing through them.

"Your being way to casual about this! One of the hottest guys at Ridgeway just told you he loves you!" Carly exclaimed.

"Don't you love James back?" Valerie asked her and Sam stayed quiet.

-next scene-

"I sure hope no one finds out about this, Jonah" Valerie smiled at her boyfriend.

Valerie and Jonah had been dating two months in secret. They had told anyone because it would be too weird. Jonah was the rich, I love myself type. Valerie was the weird, sensitive type.

"I know," Jonah smiled and kissed her.

"I'm choosing your date for the prom by the way" Valerie smiled.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want you going with some hot girl that is better than me. We can't go together because people will get suspicious"

Jonah groaned, "Fine, but I'm picking yours too"

"Deal" Valerie replied and spit in her hand, he done the same and they shook hands.

-next scene-

James walked into Sam's house.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, Listen, James. I know you just gave me that necklace and said you loved me and everything and it was all very sweet." He smiled. "But.."

"Here it comes" he groaned.

She smiled, "Somethings stopping me from saying it back, I just feel as though there's something in the way. I'm sorry James"

"It's cool, I guess we're single then now huh?" He gave a half smile.

"I guess so"

"Well I'll be leaving, I'll catch you around some time" He smiled and left the room, Sam sighed.

-next scene-

"Okay, go ask Nora to the dance" Valerie smiled.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, now go ask her" She said giving him a push.

Jonah walked over to Nora.

"Hey Nora"

"Jonah, Hi!"

"Er.. you.. got a date to the prom?

"Well.. No."

"Yeah, well.. um.. do you wanna go to the prom with me?" he paused. "Feel free to say no"

"Yes. yes. yes" She said jumping up hugging him, Valerie smirked in the background.

Jonah gave a look of disgust and he walked back to Valerie, "Ew. Now," he smirked. "Let's talk about your prom date.

-next scene-

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Valerie asked a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah sure" Gibby replied and walked away with his top off.

-next scene-

"Your going to the prom" Carly said.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not, and that's final."

"C'mon there are loads of guys going without dates"

"Like who?"

"Erm, well there's.. erm.. Rueben"

Sam gave her a look, "No"

"Fine"

-next scene- (at prom)

While Jonah walked to the prom, Valerie got rode on a bike, in the process she fell off.

Jonah whispered to Valerie, "Look, I promise I'll get away from Nora at some point and we'll go somewhere just the two of us"

-next scene-

Sam was walking down a lot of stairs from Carly's apartment, she was bored so she took the longer way.

_"I know you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful"_

The familiar tune started playing in Sam's pocket, she got her phone out and looked at the caller ID, it read, unknown. She pulled a face and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam"

"Freddie! How's England?"

"Ah, ya'know boiled food. People driving on the wrong side of the street. You've seen movies"

She laughed at this, "I have"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm.. okay. Sorta." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorta? That doesn't sound very Sam-ish"

"Yeah, well I haven't had the best week"

"Oh, well what's wrong?"

"I dunno" She sighed.

"Wait. I thought Ridgeway having their prom tonight?"

"They are. I blew it off"

"How come?"

"Because, I didn't wanna go myself" She gave another little laugh.

"Oh." He paused. "Then turn around"

Sam gave a look of confusion, took the phone away from her ear and turned around. There was Freddie leaning against a wooden rail she dropped her phone and ran to him. She ran up the stairs and jumped in his arms, he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I've missed you so much" He whispered in her hair.

Sam looked at him, tears glistening in her diamond blue eyes, "Not as much as I've missed you" And she kissed him, it wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was full of passion and love.

-next scene-

Nora tried to kiss Jonah.

"Er.. I don't wanna kiss you" He pulled back.

"Why?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "Because I'm in love with Valerie" He said and smiled.

Valerie stood up from where she was sitting, "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Valerie"

"I'm in love with you too, Jonah" She ran up to him and they kissed.

-next scene-

Carly and Adam we're sat gazing at the stars, "Aren't they beautiful?" Adam said.

"Yes they are" A voice from behind him said.

He looked behind him, "Oh, hey Freddie"

He took a double look, "FREDDIE" he jumped up and hugged Freddie.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't break my boyfriend" Sam said and game a big smile.

"Y..y..your boyfriend!" Adam and Carly yelled.

Sam nodded while Adam hugged Freddie again and Carly hugged Freddie.

"YAY! It's about time you two got together!" Carly smiled.

Oh and how Sam was glad.


End file.
